Lacy
by Kitara Lira
Summary: The events that have transpired mold us into that which we are. Glance into the mirror. Look deep. Look hard. What do you see? Who do you see? Rating likely to change. Summary equates to complete and utter failure. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_::Lacy:: _**

K.L.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the character of Lacy, all others are an adaptation from Glee owned by FOX

* * *

When I was younger life it didn't seem all that hard.

I would hear the birds singing outside my window signalling morning had come and with a smile I would welcome the new day. Across the room another would stir, burrowing deeper under their mountain of blankets, before emerging (blankets and all) and joining me at the window sill. The lazy smile that ensnared her lips out shone the sun on even the brightest of summer days.

Breakfast was always my favourite meal of the day. It was an excuse to eat all the sweetie goodness my stomach could hold – how it passed for nutritious I'll never know. Her cereal of course had to be the opposite – unsweetened and healthy.

After it was to the washroom where I'd wash up, brush my teeth, and ignore my unruly hair. When all was done it was to the outdoors. Oh how she and I would play for hours, running about in circles without a care in the world. On the rare occasion our older sister would join in and all that could be heard was laughter – sweet pure laughter. The three of us would play until the sun fell behind the house and we were beckoned back inside. Of course during the midday we never forgot lunch. Sometimes (or rather if we were lucky) we would take it with us, high into the tree, and we'd call it home. Where else would you eat lunch but within the comforts of your own home?

Our impromptu hill in the winter came in the form of an old shed. It wasn't terribly tall for one of full height but at our height the straight vertical climb was impossible. Thankfully the fence nestled along the back of the shed served as our impromptu ladder and with practice ease we'd scale to the top. As we sat at the peak it took only a glance at the inviting pile of snow below to quench any fears we may have had lurking and let go. Oh how exhilarating it was – I remember the butterflies that would swarm my belly for but an instant. It was like I was flying.

Whenever the sun fell, so would our bright smiles. One by one we would trudge inside, casting glances of longing over our shoulders. When we were lucky and Father was working late and Mother was too tired to noticed, we would stay out long after dark. On occasion breaking the rules and leaving the confines of the fence. It was dark and we never strayed out of ear shot. Again it was for the thrill, for the funny feeling that tickled your stomach the moment your feet touched down on the other side of the fence.

Eventually – as all children do – you reach the age where you can't stay home anymore. There was this thing called school. My older sister well she was in the fourth grade by now and I? I was just starting. My knees shook, my hands trembled. All it took was a gentle squeeze and a soft smile and all my fears vanished. The painful butterflies disappeared.

"_Ready Quinnie?" _

I swallowed the lump that had been building in my throat, I had to be brave, I had to be strong, _"Ready."_

When I said I was starting what I really meant was we. We were starting.

Most people would think that doing everything with your little sister would get annoying – especially going to school together. What if your sister was cooler than you? Or she got better grades than you? Or she got a boyfriend before you?

Lacy and I weren't like that. After all it was only the first grade and honestly who gets a boyfriend in the first grade? Their icky and have gross things called cooties.

But just like at home, we were inseparable. When the lunch bell rang we would go – hand in hand – to retrieve the lunches Mother packed for us. Then we'd make the trek back to our desks, sit down and share lunch together. Mother always packed us different lunches. That way if we didn't feel like eating one thing we could just switch. It usually worked really well, especially because Lacy didn't like the sweets as much as I did and Mother always seemed to put them in her box.

Sometimes the other kids would tease us; call us weird. It would make me upset and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I was ready to give them a piece of my mind. But Lacy never let me. She would just take my hand, smile softly, and tell me, _"It's alright Quinnie. They don't understand."_ And just like that all my anger melted away. She was always the one consoling me – holding all anger at bay – she was my virtue.

Nothing could break us apart – not even our parents.

At the start of the third grade our parents had finally accepted the wishes of our teachers. We weren't interacting with other children. They said it wasn't normal. So when we arrived – the first day of third grade – they told us we were in separate classes. They told us it was for the best.

Lacy she smiled sadly at me. I knew what she was about to do – I could see it in her eyes. With my mind and my eyes I willed her not to, I begged. But I could feel her fingers slipping away. I could see her turning. _"It'll be okay Quinnie. It'll be okay."_ She was always trying to reassure me when deep down I knew she was just as scared as I was.

"_Lacy!"_ My Father held me back as my Mother led Lacy to her class, the class where she'd make new friends; where she'd forget me. It wouldn't be okay. Not without Lacy.

I remember it vividly. I stomped on my Father's foot with all the might I could muster. It was enough to make him flinch - enough to escape his grasp. And I ran. I ran faster than I'd ever run. They were turning the corner, the corner that led to loneliness. I knew if they disappeared behind it I would never see them again.

"_Quinn!" _It was my Father – he had recovered from my blow. Wasn't hard enough I guess. And he was chasing me. If he caught me it would all be over. I couldn't let him catch me.

Never in the two years that I'd walked this hallway had it seemed so long – like it would never end. Tears pooled in my eyes, and with no Lacy to shoo them away, they fell freely, _"Lacy!"_

She looked back – I could see the tears. _"Q-Q-Quinnie?" _It was enough of a pause in their step to let me catch up. I lunged. And I do mean lunged – clinging onto my little sister as if she were my only lifeline.

"_I don't want you to. It's not okay. I don't care what they say, it's normal. I'm happy!"_

Our parents looked down upon us – Lacy was patting my head lightly – and both our new teachers watched in silence.

It was our Mother that spoke, _"I won't have them separated Russell, just look at them." _ I didn't have to look to know she had tears brimming her eyes as well, _"These are my babies, __**our **__babies, we can't do this to them."_

I could hear his sigh; he seemed caught in his decision.

In the end we won, and were admitted into the same class. Our Mother smiled, kissed us both goodbye and told us to be good. Father was distant, but nodded his head as a means of farewell.

Lacy and I stay inseparable until fifth grade.

It was fall. The leaves were changing – all shades of greens, reds and oranges.

We had just started the school year. Lacy had always been the prettier and it showed when the boys would fawn over her. They would approach her beet red and stammering. Some had flowers plucked from the school garden beds, others came with chocolate or teddy bears. And each time she would smile softly, squeeze my hand, and thank them for their kind gestures. She never accepted any of their gifts.

"_Come on Lacy."_

"_I don't know Quinnie…"_ She was never one to break the rules – that was my role. We were both shy but when it was just the two of us? I was the daredevil, she was the cautious. I was head strong, she was reserved. I was vocal, she was quiet.

I tugged on her hand, leading her toward the back fence, _"Awe please Lacy? Don't you want to dance in the leaves?"_

"_But what about…"_

"_Mom and dad aren't home and Clarice is at her boyfriend's."_ My lips fell downward, my eyes watering so. I had mastered the puppy look. _"No one but us will ever know. Plleaaseee?"_

For a moment she was hesitant, no doubt weighting the pros and cons. _"Five minutes that's it."_

"_Yes!" _I jumped high in the air, throwing my fist up in unison. In seconds I was up and over the fence, motioning for her to follow.

Together we crossed the section of green grass toward the large mounds of leaves seated near the side of the road. I suppose the city people had been through to clean it but hadn't come back to finish – it was perfect. The trees in our yard never had this many leaves so it made playing in them little fun.

I couldn't help but giggle as I lunged myself into the waist high pile of leaves, _"Look Lacy I'm the leaf monster!" _And with that I jumped up from the pile of leaves, tackling her to the ground, _"Rawr!"_

"_Oh no!" _She cried, her hand rising to her lips as if to cover her gasp. Instead I could hear the giggles and see the mirth in her eyes, _"What a scccaarrryy monster!"_ With that she picked up a handful of leaves, tossing them my direction.

"_I'll get you for that,"_ I chased her, picking up leaves as I went. Before long the large pile had been reduced to scattered leaves and still we would attempt to scoop them up and shower the other with the gift of fall.

Of course in our delightful game we forgot to watch our step. We forgot to watch the road just behind our backs.

The sun had set and in a last attempt to win the battle I rushed forward, Lacy gleefully prancing three steps back, _"Na-na you'll never catch me!"_

"_Is that a challenge?" _I was never one to back down.

Lacy parted her lips to speak but before words could leave her lips we heard a sound; lights falling all around us.

I could see the fear in her eyes, a fear no doubt mirrored in my own.

"_Lacy!" _I cried lunging forward.

The rest was black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**::Lacy::**_

K.L.

* * *

The first thing I remember was the sound of the sirens. My left arm ached, my head pounded, and my feet felt heavier than lead. My eyes were clouded, but when they came into focus, I almost wish they hadn't. There a few feet away was Lacy. She wasn't moving.

"_Lacy?" _ It took every ounce of strength within me to drag myself toward her, "_La-_?" I called again, my voice catching. It was as if the Devil were perched upon my chest – chuckling while I gasped for breath.

The flashing lights were getting closer and the only reason I knew this was that the atrocious sounds they made were ringing clearer and clearer – it was like fuel to the fire ragging within my head.

She wasn't moving. That much I could tell. As I inched closer, my heart nearly stopped. Blood. So much blood.

"_L-L-Lacy?" _ At this point I was hovering about her – ignoring any of the physical pains I may have felt. I needed to hold her. Tell her I loved her. Tell her everything would be okay. But when my hands cupped her cheeks, then moved upward to stroke her silky hair, the words died. I could feel it. I didn't need to see it to know. I tried to push hard down on the warmth that was gushing from her but it did little to slow.

"_L-L-Lacy? Please, please don't leave me. I… I don't know what I'd do without you. You can't…" _I gripped tighter pulling her closer and kissing wherever I could reach – forehead, nose, cheeks, chin.

At some point I was pulled away. I fought but my body crumbled on the first attempt. I was weak. I couldn't even take care of my sister who I had promised to always protect.

With a renewed strength I pushed my way through the two individuals now kneeling over Lacy, _"Get out of my way! Don't touch her!_" I screamed, wailing down on the back of whomever was closest.

"_Sweetie," _It was the other one, the one I currently wasn't battering. They wanted to take her. Take her away. My Lacy. The woman reached out. I had no strength left – my body collapsing. A warm embrace caught me, words more soothing than I could ever imagine filtering through my ears, _"It's okay. Everything will be alright now."_

I scrutinized the woman up then down; in her eyes I saw certainty. Like maybe she knew something I didn't. _"Promise?" _It came out more as a squeak, the lump in my throat never fading.

"_I'll do my best. That I promise."_

I let them work – not like I had much of a choice. It felt like hours but in reality I imagine it wasn't more than a minute before there was this bed on wheels beside us. They were loaded her on. I shot a questioning look to the woman, but she only smiled.

"_We need to take her to the hospital dear and fast."_

"_I'm coming with you!" _As I spoke I was a step behind her leaving her no room for personal space. All at once the vigour rushed to me – I was going with or without their consent. And I think they knew this. The doors were opened and room made for my small body.

While they did their work, I sat in a daze. Against their orders I clutched to her hand – hoping that through it I could convey everything including the strength I had left within me.

For a brief moment she opened her eyes, her gaze falling onto our hands before trailing them up to my gaze, "_Q-Qui-" _Pale fingers reached to remove the oxygen mask. I was quicker – intertwining our fingers.

"_Shhh, Lacy don't try..." _I refused to let the tears fall, she looked so fragile as if just by letting go…

"_Quinnie…." _

It was impossible to hold back the tears; the sobs, "_Shh-hh-hh, it-it'll be okay. Just. Hang on, kay? Hang on." _As her grip weaned mine intensified.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Before I knew it they were rushing her toward the emergency room – I remember being there once before – the woman from earlier holding me back.

I wasn't allowed in.

I needed to calm down. I needed my own wounds checked. I needed…

What I needed was for time to rewind. What I needed was for me to not have suggested such a stupid idea. What I needed was Lacy.

Just before they were through the swinging doors I heard her voice.

I was out of my daze and next to her before anyone could even blink. Intertwining our fingers I offered her a tear tainted smile, _"I'm here Lacy, I'm right here."_

"_Everything so cold Quinnie. I-I can't feel my fingers…" _Tears streamed down golden orbs, the next words to escape her lips were barely above a whisper, _"Don't go, I'm so scared, I can't..."_

My grip tightened and I tried my best not to cry. I had to be strong. I had to be brave. _"I know you're scared Lacy, I'm scared too. B-but these people, they're going to help us, okay? They're going to make you all better. You'll see."_

The fear hadn't left – it was as clear as day in her voice, _"They'll take good care of me… good care…"_

These words were lies – we knew it. Something within both of us knew this would be the last time.

"_I love you Lacy, you know that right? You know that I would never want to hurt you and that I wish it was me not you… God Lacy… I shouldn't have pushed. I'm so sorry, Lacy, I'm so sorry. I love you!"_

Her hand made its way to my cheek, stroking it tenderly as she always had, _"Things happen for a reason Quinnie. We both know…"_ Reaching down she took my hand in hers. One last squeeze. One last kiss. We were young; not stupid. _"Don't you ever blame yourself you hear Quinnie? Don't forget to smile okay? I always loved your smile – it is the best, like hot chocolate on Christmas morning. I love you Qui-" _She was coughing – coughing blood – and she couldn't stop. She did manage a few more words though, "_I'm scared Quinnie but you know what God says? There is a time and a place for everything. I'll be waiting for you o-" _

And the doors swung shut.

* * *

**A/N: **So I want to say thank you to the four (five if you count the repeat) reviews. I was planning to wait a little while longer before writing but since I published the first chapter ideas have just been running through my head. I apologise if it's chopping - I'm actually rather ill at the moment. And well that and I have finals until Friday. Again I ask for reviews and feedback. I'm thinking of drifting this plot line away from the same HBIC we see in Glee but hopefully not by much. So leave me a review. The more I see the more happy and inclined I am to write. Wink wink nudge nudge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_::Lacy:: _**

_K.L. _**_  
_**

* * *

An unpleasant scent woke me from my daze. It smelt of bleach and death intermingled. The ceiling was white – stark white. Blank. Empty. So akin to my soul.

A gentle squeeze brought my attention back – the heart I thought gone pounding madly.

My hazel eyes searched, praying to catch any glimmer of gold. For a moment I let myself believe – believe that none of this was real. But the tears in my Mother's eyes brought me crashing back down to reality.

"_Q-Quinnie…"_ I cringed. The nickname I had once loved so much felt like poison to my ears, acid to my skin, and a knife to my heart.

Her hands were trembling. Her voice hoarse, _"I'm so…"_ My eyes averted my conscious too guilty to meet my Mother's. _"Oh Qui-"_

"_Don't." _Tears built in my eyes tumbling free as I clenched the lids of my eyes shut, "_Please," _My whisper no longer holding its sharp edge, _"Don't." _

"_Oh Q, honey," _And just like that she knew. She knew and she accepted.

Warmth blossomed through my right cheek. Confused I blinked away the tears, turning my gaze back, _"M-mom?" _

Hand resting on my cheek, she could only offer me that soft smile that I always loved. If she spoke her voice would waver, her resolve would crack. She was sacrificing herself to be my strength – my proverbial rock.

"_Mommy!" _I cried lunging myself forward and into her loving embrace. Into the nape of her neck I released my deepest sorrows, her arms wrapped about me. I ignored the pain in my chest and the pain in my arm. In comparison it was nothing to the pain currently residing in my heart.

"_Shhhh I'm here now." _It was the words she cooed into my blonde locks, _"I'm here now." _A mantra.

Seconds blurred into minutes and minutes possibly into hours. It wasn't until the clearing of one's throat that the hand running through my tresses stopped and the warmth left me.

"_Mrs. Fabray, your husband has signed the release forms. Your daughter is free to go now." _

Oh how I wish my Father hadn't signed those forms. I wanted to stay forever in that room with its stark white ceiling and bile scent. In the comforts of my Mother's embrace – in that room – I felt safe. Reality couldn't touch me. There were no hate filled glares, no volatile words. The World couldn't see me and in turn I couldn't see them; their sympathetic looks.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews they truly do inspire me not only to write more but to shape and mold what I am doing into something better; something hopefully beautiful. I apologize for how short this chapter is. I suppose one could call it a filler, I merely didn't want to intermingle this chapter with what I had planned next, it just didn't feel right. I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

**_::Lacy::_**

_K.L._**_  
_**

* * *

After the woman left, my Mother found great interest in the contents of her purse.

"_We should go,_" It was so soft I almost missed it, _"I'll just go ask your doctor a quick question." _Our roles were now reversed her eyes failing to meet mine, _"I-I'll be back in a few minutes, honey, then we'll go home." _The lips that pressed to the pale skin of my forehead felt foreign. It wasn't filled with the same love it had been moments ago.

I heaved back into the firm mattress, only then realising the damage that had been dealt to my body. Bandages ran the length of my arms and the pressure around my midsection coupled with the feeling of itchy cotton were the tell all. Fractured? Bruised? What did it matter? Breathing felt like a chore and without the presence of my Mother or the coma induced sleep reality was all that more excruciating.

Home? If it wasn't hard enough to breath I would have let a chuckle escape my lips. There was no home – not anymore. As dearly as I loved my Mother the house just wasn't a home without Lacy. Father? Clarice? Well Clarice and I had never seen eye to eye. While I was dancing around in the mud – smile brighter than the sun– she was seated safely in the warmth of the house her sneer never once fading. And my Father and I? I expected no welcoming embrace from him. Lacy was his little Angel and I had taken that from him.

The tears burned, the images flickering vividly long after my gaze had lost focus. My hands trembled. My body shook. The only pain I could feel was that which emanated from the hole in my chest.

I killed her.

I killed Lacy.

* * *

I don't remember my Mother returning, nor do I remember her steering me out of the room and into the car. The only thing I remember was the look in my Father's eyes. It will forever be etched into me – as much a part of me as my own hand.

He was sitting in the single seating dark leather couch. One arm lay flat against the accompanying arm of the chair while the other bent upward, his head resting pensively upon it. The pale blue orbs lacked all their lustre, a dull gray echoing back.

The moment they found my hazel eyes the emptiness shimmered with an emotion that most certainly was not joy. The disgust on his face was evident for miles his mask of virtue nowhere in sight. To the outside World he was the essence of perfection with his picture perfect family, saintly values and flawless job. But in the comforts and safety of his own home his mask of perfection slipped and the monster beneath stirred making its presence known from time to time.

"_Father," _I murmured softly, afraid to address him but in the same instance afraid of what disregard may incur. With him there was never a _safe _choice only the lesser of two evils. That was never the case with Clarice or Lacy. No thought was wrong; no action incorrect. Saints.

"_Go to your room," _His tone was that of authority laced with distain and venom. I was only tolerated, _"I don't want to see your face until you are called for dinner do you understand?" _A toleration that had only existed in the attendance of Lacy.

"_I understand," _My inbreed stubbornness screamed defiance; to meet his gaze and refute his demands. But what my mind wanted and my body did were contradictory. My gaze never left the floor. My voice a whisper. Upon my back I could feel my Mother's sympathetic gaze.

This was how life functioned. This is what was. Change didn't exist.

Change? The comforting embrace of whatever it was that pumped through my veins dissipated. There – body held by the door behind me – in the confines of my bedroom I was subjected to every torture imaginable. Into these four walls I had introduced the foreign and forbidden subject. I could **see **neatly folded piles of clothes. I could **smell **the vanilla scented lotion. I could **hear **the music. I could **touch **the bed frames. I could **taste **the air. And yet none of them mattered. In time they would fade – nothing more than a memory.

My knees gave and in a heap I crumbled any will I may have felt to pick myself up gone. More than anything I wanted to wake up – for this to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare. I wanted to be seated downstairs before the piano plodding out a new melody that had come to me over the course of the day while Lacy lay nearby scribbling down word after word – the unsung lyrics to my melodies. Tears fell and soon my vision was consumed.

I don't recall losing consciousness nor do I recall leaving that spot. And yet when I opened my eyes it was dark and warm.

* * *

Supper was missed.

Mother changed my dressings. Not a word was exchanged.

I had wanted nothing more than to skip the morning meal – knowing full well who would be present and who absent – but my Mother forbid it. And so we sat in silence. We waited for my Father to say Morning Prayer – a blessing for the food before us – but it never came. Instead words I never imagined fell from his lips, _"When you come home from school today pack up your things Quinn." _The beat in my heart had stopped, _"I'll not have you live under my roof. You're transferring." _

"_What are you talking about Russell? Why would we do such a silly thing as to move? Heaven forbid it is the middle of the school year." _Mother seemed as shocked as I, though the moment those words left her lips I knew she had misunderstood Father's words.

"_We're not moving Judy." _His eyes remained cold; gray.

"_Then…" _I could see by her sudden change in expression that she had finally understood. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed, _"Have you gone mad? She is our daughter Russell!"_

"_She is not my daughter," _His voice bellowed and his breath grew irregular; no doubt he saw red, _"This… this thing is not my daughter. It is the spawn of the Devil and I will be damned if I let it stay any longer!" _For some reason the words meant to sting, perhaps even cripple me, did nothing of the sort.

Wood scrapped against linoleum. Mother was standing. Mother was angry. _"Why you," _I'd never seen her so livid, _"She is not what you accuse her to be and she will not be leaving!" _

If I had disliked the sound of my Mother's chair scrapping along the floor than the sound that followed I loathed beyond belief. Tears welled in her eyes and more than anything I wish it wasn't so. Shocked, confused, she nursed the reddening mar upon her cheek. Her words had ceased; her anger gone.

"_She will leave and you will know your place." _ In all the years I had in recollection never once had he hit her.

And it was then I knew. If I stayed the first would become many and my heart couldn't bear the thought. From my chair I rose – sure not to meet his gaze. _"Yes Father." _

Breakfast was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **And now Quinn transfers! Where will she go? Who will she meet? In the next chapter or so I'll be changing the story rating. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_**::Lacy:: **_

K.L._ **  
**_

* * *

It was difficult. To fit twelve years worth of contents into the finite space of two suitcases – what did you take; what did you leave? Did you leave the clothes folded neatly in the dresser? Stuff the cases to the rim with small trinkets, tarnished papers and keepsake dolls? Or perhaps you leave the memories and take the clothes, knowing full well you'll have outgrown them in a few months anyways.

This was how Mother found me – sifting through the sea of my belongings, frantic as to whether the sapphire cardigan or the olive sweater would be a more practical choice for my new life.

In my state of hysteria I failed to hear the creak of the door or audible gasp and sob. It wasn't until warm arms encompassed me that my senses were brought back and my body stilled. I tried my best to shoo the water pooling in my eyes – it helped in that I couldn't see her face; the mark – but when the tremors of her sobs echoed through me, I broke.

"_He's just upset Quinnie," _Inwardly I cringed – our silent truce had been forgotten. _"He just need t-t-time. We all do." _

Who was she trying to fool? _"You're right, he just needs time," _Time wouldn't solve the events that had transpired, _"We all just need time," _Nor would it mend what was now broken. _"I know you don't like the idea but I think Dad's right,"_ The trust. _"It'll just be for a little bit," _The love. _"No one there will know – they won't look at me… funny," _Gone. _"And I'm sure it will be a Christian school and you've been trying for months to get me to learn the difference between the New Testament and the Old Testament," _But she would never listen. _"I've been trying but it's just confusing and maybe being there will help me… sort it out,"_ She would never relent. _"I really think you should give it a chance. It'll just be a few months. Before you know it I'll be back and I'll start sixth grade here. With you. And Dad. And Clarice." _And so I lied.

* * *

The school was in Boston. Not Columbus, Cleveland, or even Indianapolis. Boston. It was half a day's journey by car. But my Father didn't seem to mind. Perhaps the idea was the farther the better. To be honest I was expecting England – after all that was were all the children in my novels went. Even though he loathed my existence I imagine he loathed the idea of financing my existence even more. I'm sure had England been no chip to his millions he would have had me on the next flight with nothing more than the clothes on my back and fake tears to earn the sympathy of those in the Church. Of course the moment my two feet hit the pavement accompanied by the two suitcases housing what little remained of my old life he drove off without so much as an utterance. My gaze followed the white sedan until it became nothing more than a speck on the horizon – never once did he look back.

An elderly woman led me indoors, up several flights of stairs and through several more doors before motioning to one – no different from all the rest – and informed me that I was to get settled and be downstairs promptly for six, stragglers would not be served. And much like my Father she left. Never once had she met my gaze while she spoke, and never once did she look back.

Hesitantly, I pushed open the door struggling with my belongings. The door slipped closed and the darkness within consumed me. Finally my limbs thought to give out, my body crumbling in a heap, and the tears I had longed to release fell freely. Six o'clock, the old woman, and the cold stone pressing into my cheek were the last things on my mind. The events of the past few days ripped through my body taking the little strength I had left with it.

Perhaps it was due to the already dark nature of the room but as consciousness left me I failed to see the wave of light followed by darkness overtake my vision. And frankly I failed to care.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know, but between writers block and school it's the best I could manage. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Love it. Hate it. Toss it. Keep it.  
**IMPORTANT: Chapter 1 has been slightly modified. Take a peak?**


End file.
